A Cheater's Heart
by Musicbox.Faerie
Summary: Rain poured down on Death City, Nevada. It wasn't very often that the land got rain, but Soul Evans was glad that it did today. He personally enjoyed the rain, and the thunder. Not to mention the lightning that came with it. The flashes of fiery blue and topaz yellow against the charcoal sky was a mesmerizing view. (One-shot: SoMa; Better than the summary)


_My first one-shot, SoMa. I hope you all enjoy! Review and favorite, or I'll take your soul! _

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the Soul Eater series, or any characters associated with the series…_

_~...~_

Rain poured down on Death City, Nevada. It wasn't very often that the land got rain, but Soul Evans was glad that it did today. He personally enjoyed the rain, and the thunder. Not to mention the lightning that came with it. The flashes of fiery blue and topaz yellow against the charcoal sky was a mesmerizing view.

The albino man stood underneath a onyx black umbrella, shielded from the warm pellets of water that were violently pouring down on the city. The wind howled as it threatened to uproot recently planted saplings, and sweep them away.

The street was deserted for the most part, and the only things that dared to venture in the storm were cars. But he hasn't seen many of those in his 20 minutes standing in the rain.

"Damn taxi better come soon" Soul muttered, tightening his grip on his umbrella. He may like the rain, but he hated getting stuck in it. Right now he'd love to enjoy this view before him from the inside of a warm, and dry taxi..being driven home.

For the 3rd time today, he waved his arm out and began shouting for a taxi. He had seen some drive by,but he wanted to be alone and the ones he had seen were all crowded.

Slowly, a black vehicle turned down the street. Headlights pierced into the rain,shading the water a bright blue.

Soul squinted his eyes and read the triangular sign on top of said vehicle.

"Taxi.." He mumbled, his crimson eyes widened as he began to frantically wave his now soaked arm. He was hoping that no one else was in the Taxi.

The vehicle rolled to a stop after a few moments, now parked in front of him. The passenger side window rolled down and the driver looked at him, the man's face shaded behind a mask.

"Let's go then" The man told Soul, who was now hesitant to get in the vehicle. Honestly, he was content with waiting another 15 minutes. This looked sketchy and he didn't feel like fighting.

Soul sighed, if this man was a kishin then he could easily dispose of him. He was now a death scythe, he's been for 10 years and has never missed a day of training. Even though he was training by himself.

He nodded and opened the left side door, almost instantly noticing another being in the back seat. It appeared to be a woman in her early thirties, whose head was against the window. Gazing at the rain.

"Where ya goin' kid?" The man asked, as the taxi started rolling forward.

"The DWMA" Soul told the man, before he quietly looked out the window.

He began drifting off into his own little world, knowing that it was going to be a long ride. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a woman's voice, the voice sounded familiar. But he doubted it was who he thought it was. It gave him goosebumps.

"Do you remember me?" The woman asked,her gaze not breaking from the window as she talked. Soul turned to look at her.

"I would if I knew who you are" He told her,his gaze hardening. He noticed a small frown pulling at her lips, and he tilted his head. Who was she?

"Baka…." She muttered,scoffing. She then turned to look at him, her emerald eyes fixed on his crimson ones.

"_Those eyes….It can't be...__She__ can't be….Maka-Chan?" _He thought as his gaze widened. He looked dumbly at her, his cheeks reddening. Now she comes back? Why today of all days?

"M-Maka…?" He stuttered, receiving a small chuckle from the girl.

"Took you long enough, Soul-Kun"

He blinked twice, no way she was Maka. Her bust was too big, Maka was a flat chested bookworm. The woman before him looked like a model. No way in death was she his Maka. He wondered if her personality has changed over time now too.

"Who Maka, you look hot" He told her bluntly. He noticed her cheeks flush a light pink, before he saw black momentarily. A sharp pain was erupting on his head. When he looked up, she was holding a rather large book in hand. He wondered where that came from, and smirked slightly as he gingerly rubbed the forming bump.

"_Glad to see that you're still a nerd,Maka-Chan" _He thought,before he looked at her.

"Tell me something...why did you leave?" He asked her,now frowning as he talked.

Maka looked down slightly, putting the book aside. "I-I had to figure some things out...clear my head.."

"And that took you 10 years..?" He asked, a single white eyebrow arched as he listened.

"...No...I also traveled a bit, and saw places. It was exciting, and it gave me a chance to experience new things….I-I'm sorry" She told him, he could tell she was about to cry.

"That's not it….I know that much…" He told her, making her look up.

"You wanted nothing to do with men….after what happened between us, I can't blame you...I knew and still know that you have a bad history with me. And i did nothing to help that..i just added another bad experience…" He told her, genuinely upset.

He remembered the day he cheated on her. He had promised he'd never do such a thing, telling her that only uncool dudes do that. But he turned around and did it anyway, on the night he had become a death scythe,On Valentine's Day. He had tucked that night into the back of his mind for a long time, away with the little devil. But now the thought poked it's ugly head out once more, and he felt tears forming and his eyes burned.

Maka had left the same night. And here she is 10 years later.

"You made me stronger…." Maka told him, her eyes fully meeting with his. "Thank you...Soul.." She added moments later.

Soul looked dumbly at her once more, he was about to say something. But was interrupted by soft lips connecting with his.

He didn't move, he just looked in a confused manner down at her. It took a few moments before he regained his thoughts and held her close. Beginning to kiss her back. Her long blonde hair pressed lightly against his chest, and made him shiver from the light touch.

He deepened the kiss slightly before rubbing her back, enjoying their combined warmth. She had leaned in closer so that she was pressed closely into small hand was placed lightly on his broad chest, another in his slicked back albino hair.

After a few minutes, he broke the kiss for air. He noticed the blush on her face and smirked,but she giggled.

"You always did look good in red, Soul Eater" She told him, smirking herself.

His cheeks felt warm as he then looked away. "W-Whatever.." He mumbled.

"_Not cool…" _He thought as he tried to lose his blush. But all he could think about was Maka.

He then realized that she had nuzzled into him, her head was lightly on his shoulder as she gazed up at him with kind eyes.

"Maka…"

"Yes,Soul?" She asked.

"I don't deserve your sympathy" He told her, a guilty tone tugging at his voice.

"Think what you may, but I'm giving you a second chance to make things right…" She told him, now wondering why she was. She guessed that he was her "Soul" mate.

Soul knew how she was with second chances and nodded, still feeling guilty.

"But don't mess up..Baka" She added, receiving a small smile.

"I promise I won't….I missed you Maka, we all did.." He told to their friends.

"I guess I have a lot to catch up on, eh?" She asked.

"Tons to catch up on.." He told her.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" She asked him, pouting slightly. He didn't think she knew that she was. She didn't pout much. She looked adorable.

"Sure. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night then…." He said softly.

The taxi rolled up to Maka's destination, and she looked up and out the window. She sighed as she moved away from him.

"I have to go…" She told him.

"No..we have to go.." He responded as she opened the door closer to her, and followed her out.

"I'm going to spend tonight with you, I didn't wait 10 years just to see you again for a half hour." He added, making her blush as she smiled softly.

"Fine" She said. And pulled out 10 deathbucks to pay for them both.

Soul had beat her to it, and handed the money back. The driver nodded and spoke in a husky voice.

"G'night to you both" He told them, before he drove off.

Soul took her hand as they walked up the steps.

"Hey Maka…"

"Yeah, Soul?"

"Happy Valentine's Day.." He told her,smiling softly. He then stopped and set his umbrella down.

She smiled lightly. "Happy Valentine's day" She told him, their eyes and lips then connected once more. Before their eyes fluttered shut,and they were left alone on the gray street. No one dared to bother them.


End file.
